


Whole Lotta Love

by kate_button



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Hair-pulling, HarringrovePornathon, Kink Discovery, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Painplay, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_button/pseuds/kate_button
Summary: Kind of by accident, Billy discovers that maybe Steve's got a bit of a thing for pain. He thinks it's worth investigating further.Just pure, shameless porn about Steve's pain kink. That's all.





	Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harringrove Pornathon. 
> 
> [Find me on tumblr.](https://un-buttoned.tumblr.com/)

It starts with teeth. Billy’s rocking his hips into Steve, Steve’s clutching at the headboard, biting his lip, so fucking pretty and pink, writhing under him, gasping. Billy wants to eat him alive.

He puts his teeth in Steve’s neck. Ducks down and sucks the skin at the side of his throat into his mouth and bites down, hard, really hard, wants to leave a mark. 

Steve bucks under him, says ‘oh fuck,’ and comes. Just like that. Billy fucks him through it, comes with his teeth in Steve’s neck and Steve’s ass clamped down like a vice around his dick.

‘Huh,’ he says, when he’s done, pushes himself up enough to look down at Steve. 

He looks a little dazed, real fucked out. He touches the bite on his neck with his fingertips, looks up at Billy all wide-eyed. ‘That was. Damn, Billy.’ 

Billy licks his lips, grins down at him. ‘You like that?’ 

Steve laughs, breathless, looks down at the come all over both of them, then back up. ‘Apparently I fucking do.’ 

‘I’ll keep that in mind.’ 

‘Yeah, good. Do.’ 

\--- 

Upon reflection, Billy decides it probably started before the teeth. He did beat the shit out of Steve. Steve did start fucking him when the bruises were barely healed up.

He decides, though, that he should probably do some further experimentation.

Billy likes it like this, Steve in his lap, slick with sweat, damp hair sticking to his forehead, rolling his hips, thighs shaking. He’s gonna be sore as hell tomorrow, gonna bitch about it until Billy lays him out and works the ache out of his muscles with his hands. Billy doesn’t mind that part, loves the way it makes Steve all soft under him, way it makes him all pliant and hazy and sweet. 

For now, though, Steve’s fucking himself on Billy’s dick, leaking precome between them, looking hot as burning. Billy gets a hand in his hair and tugs, makes Steve gasp, makes his dick slap into his belly, then pulls him down and kisses him. Billy sometimes tugs on his hair when Steve’s blowing him, nothing too intense. It makes Steve moan around him, usually.

He tightens his fingers in Steve’s hair, pulls, hard, breaks the kiss and yanks Steve’s head back.

‘Billy, fuck,’ Steve breathes, swallowing. Billy scrapes his teeth over Steve’s throat, and Steve whimpers, grinds his hips in little circles. Billy doesn’t let up on his hair, keeps him like that. Pulls harder when Steve’s breath starts to come in little hitched gasps, when his rhythm starts to falter.

He sinks his teeth into Steve’s neck when he’s real close, gives him that little something extra, and Steve clutches at his shoulders and makes the prettiest noises and comes, so good. 

Billy lets up when he’s mostly through it, cards his fingers through Steve’s hair, real gentle, rubs up and down his back, kisses the mark on his neck. 

‘What the fuck, Billy,’ Steve breathes, tipping his head and letting Billy mouth at him, kinda melting into him a little. 

‘You liked it.’ 

‘Yeah, jesus. That was. Yeah.’ 

Billy grins into Steve’s neck, rolls his hips and makes him gasp. ‘That’s so fucking hot. You’re hot. Wonder what else you’d like.’ 

‘Should probably find out, huh?’ 

‘Yeah, baby, probably fuckin’ should.’ 

\--- 

Billy smacks Steve’s ass in the grocery store one night and makes him knock over a display of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. He can’t overlook the fact that Billy doing this in _public_ was a possible cause, that the exhibitionism, the other shoppers that could have seen it all if they’d happened to be looking could have caused Steve’s knees to buckle, sending him clutching at the nearest solid-seeming surface to keep from falling. It’s an interesting new thread, but not really the one he was attempting to follow. His methodology was a little flawed, admittedly. 

Steve glares up at him from a pile of cereal boxes. It’s fucking adorable. He puts his hand out to help him up, and Steve takes it, lets him. 

Billy pulls him up, tugs him in, doesn’t let go of his hand. ‘I wanna kiss you,’ he says, real low, just for Steve. 

‘I wanna  _punch_  you.’ 

‘That didn’t end so well for you the last time you tried it, sweetheart.’ 

Steve lets out a little breath, squeezes his hand. ‘Turned out alright.’ 

Billy shoves him away so he doesn’t have to blow their whole thing right here in this stupid grocery store, make out with him in the mess they made at the end of aisle 6. He grins at him, though, a promise for later. When there’s not an incredibly irritated sales clerk discovering the carefully constructed cereal pyramid in pieces on the floor. 

‘Kinda want cereal now,’ Steve says, and bends down to pick up a box off the floor. 

Makes a little show of it. Like an asshole. Billy grins, feels it lighting up his whole face. Steve is something else. 

\--- 

The next time he smacks Steve’s ass, Steve’s getting way too fucking pushy while Billy’s trying to eat him out, getting bossy as hell, shoving his hips back and talking shit. He’s been a state the last couple days, being reckless, being kind of a dick, trying to make Billy mad, get a rise out of him. 

‘Come on, you fucking dick, just fuck me already, would you? Christ.’ Steve shoves his hips back, tries to reach back to get a hand on Billy, and honestly, he’s been like this all day. Billy’s starting to lose patience with it. He’s got an idea. Doesn’t know how it will pan out. 

He pulls back, looks down at Steve all wound up under him, and smacks his left ass cheek, hard as he can manage. 

It doesn’t go exactly how Billy expected, doesn’t make Steve snap at him, curse at him, goad him on. Instead, Steve goes dead still, takes these quick little breaths, then buries his face in the pillows and tilts his hips, gives Billy a better angle on his ass. 

Okay. 

‘That what you need, baby? This what you been needing, why you been such a fucking  _shithead_ these last couple days?’ He hits Steve again, on the other cheek, sound of it, way Steve’s pretty ass ripples with it making his dick throb. 

Steve nods, shifts his knees a little wider. Billy hits him again. Steve makes this punched out little sound, rocks forward and then puts himself back. _Again_. Some of the tension leaves Steve’s shoulders.  _Again._  Steve’s ass is starting to turn red, starting to really get some color. It’s gorgeous. Billy runs his fingers over it, and Steve lets out a shaky breath, back bowing, belly dipping down toward the bed. 

Damn.

‘How you doing, baby?’ 

‘Fucking spectacular,’ Steve says. ‘Will you. Do it again. A couple more.’ 

Billy ducks down, presses his lips to the middle of Steve’s back, then smacks him again, and again, and again.

‘God,’ Steve breathes, shaky, ‘Billy, I’m so fucking-’ His hips twitch forward, aborted little thrusts, and Billy reaches under him, touches his cock. He’s hard as hell, hot and wet and Billy can feel his fucking heartbeat in it, christ. 

‘Can I fuck you?’ Billy asks, rushed, suddenly fucking stupid with it, desperate. ‘Steve, baby.’ 

‘Yes. God, please.’ 

Steve comes really fucking quick. Billy’s not far behind him with Steve so tight around him, with the heat radiating off his red little cheeks. 

Steve collapses on the bed when they’re done, sprawls out on his belly and turns his head to meet his eyes when Billy rolls mostly off him.

‘Well, then,’ Steve says, and Billy licks his lips on a grin, brushes Steve’s sweaty hair off his forehead and leans in to kiss his temple. 

‘How’s your ass?’ 

‘God, fucking great,’ Steve says, shameless about it. Billy loves that about him. Steve’s kinky as hell, and every new thing they discover that gets him off he just. Embraces. Never apologizes for it.

‘Wasn’t planning on doing that tonight, you know.’ 

‘Glad you fuckin’ did,’ Steve says, licking his lips, swallowing, ‘should do it again sometime. Could try some other shit, too.’ 

‘Like what?’ 

Steve shrugs a little, tugs at Billy until Billy moves and lets Steve pull him in and kiss him. ‘Belt, maybe. Wooden spoon. Possibilities are endless.’ 

‘Jesus christ, you’re fucking insatiable. Kinky little fuck.’ 

‘You like it.’ 

‘Damn right.’ 

Steve’s real smiley, a little giddy, pushes Billy back on his back and kisses him senseless, kisses him for a long time.

‘That was really fucking good, Billy.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Billy says, flying. Steve’s mood is infectious, got him feeling all bubbly and happy and kind of just in love with this boy, honestly. ‘Didn’t have to be a dick for days to get me to smack you around a little, you know. Just gotta ask.’ 

‘More fun the other way.’ 

Billy rolls his eyes, can’t keep the smile off his face.

\--- 

Cat’s out of the bag, after that. Feels like something’s slotted into place between them. Not that Steve wasn’t a shitty asshole sometimes, and not like Billy didn’t like to work him up and get him good and riled and fight him a little for fun, but the kid gloves come off, the pretense gets tossed out the window. 

Steve likes it when Billy gets rough with him. Billy likes to get rough with him. Steve likes to push and fight and talk shit until Billy’s had enough and slams him into a wall, grabs his hair and yanks his head back so hard his eyes water, gets his hand on his throat and bites his lip so hard it splits.  

They started out soft. Doesn’t really make sense, in retrospect, because Billy’s got fire in him and Steve does too and they both get off on the fight of it, clearly. They’re still soft, sometimes. But they get to be everything else now, too. 

It’s intoxicating. 

Billy wraps his fingers around the back of Steve’s neck and shoves him face first into the bed, pins him like that while he snaps his hips, fucks Steve good and hard and just how he likes when he’s like this, when he’s mouthy and mean and shitty, not quite enough lube, not quite enough time to adjust, touch more pain than most boys would like. 

Steve’s not most boys. Billy lets go of his neck and grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls until Steve swears at him, until he gets up on his elbows and his back bows and his ass clamps down on Billy’s dick. Billy pulls harder, until he can feel the effort of it in his bicep, until Steve gasps, pinned in place. Billy smacks his ass. Steve comes.

‘Why do you think you like it?’ Billy asks, after, lighting a cigarette, sprawling out on his back next to Steve. 

‘Don’t know,’ Steve says, holding his hand out. Billy passes him the smoke. 

‘I mean. I like fucking you up because seeing how hard you get off on it is like, the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. You get this dazed look, real pretty, and you just kind of... get lost in it. It’s honestly like. Breathtaking. And you letting me. Letting me be in control. Letting me control you. It’s a rush, like nothing else. You gotta know something, baby.’ 

Steve passes the smoke back, looks up at the ceiling, finds Billy’s hand and laces their fingers together. ‘You’re... you’re a force, Billy. Knew it from that first night, at the party. You were such a fucking asshole. It’s a lot. You’re a lot. Got this fire in you, and it’s the biggest rush in the world, being at the center of it. Makes me dizzy. Can’t get enough of it.’ 

That fire almost killed Steve, once. It’s not lost on Billy. He’s better, doing a lot better, losing control a lot less, thinks he’d never hurt Steve like that again but. Doesn’t know if he’ll ever be totally sure. ‘It doesn’t scare you?’ 

Steve looks over at him, smiling a little. ‘I mean. I’m pretty fucked up, Billy. I’m not scared of you, like, generally. But also, it’s uh... kind of a huge turn on that if you really wanted to hurt me, you could, and I wouldn’t stand a chance. You’re not going to, and I know that, and that’s probably why I get off on it, now. Like, I wasn’t sitting there with a hard on while you beat my face in or anything. But... I trust you. I. I kinda think I love you. Fire and all.’ 

Billy’s heart thuds in his chest and he clings to Steve’s hand, squeezing it so hard it probably hurts. Like Steve would mind. It’s the first time he’s said it, beautiful, brave Steve. First time either of them has dragged this thing between them out into the light of day, said it out loud. 

He pulls their hands up, kisses the back of Steve’s hand, hugs it to his chest. ‘Might be a dumb idea, baby.’ 

‘Most of my dumbest ideas have paid off, in the end,’ Steve says, rubbing his thumb in little circles on the back of Billy’s hand. 

‘I. You know, right? You know.’ He doesn’t know why he can’t say it, words stuck in his throat. Feels like saying them will cheapen them, or something, doesn’t want Steve to think he’s doing it just because Steve did it first. 

Steve smiles at him, rolls onto his side and props himself up and lets go of Billy’s hand in favor of laying his palm flat on Billy’s chest. ‘I know. You don’t have to say it.’ 

Billy tugs him down, kisses him, tilts his chin up and opens up and coaxes Steve into kissing him deeper.

Steve pulls back, eventually, traces his thumb along Billy’s bottom lip. ‘Got another dumb idea, if you wanna hear it.’ 

\--- 

They’ve been at it for over an hour. Billy’s got Steve’s wrists tied behind his back, got him sitting on his heels in the middle of the bed. He’s covered in a sheen of sweat, hair stuck to his temples, bottom lip split and swollen, purple bruise in the shape of Billy’s teeth on his neck. Steve’s eyes are a little glazed, a little watery, still, and his pretty, pretty dick is dark red, sticking straight up, smacking into his belly every time Billy does something Steve really likes. Every time Billy does anything, now. 

He’s fucking beautiful. 

He’d started slow. Started with his mouth, kissing him and kissing him until Steve was moaning into his mouth, pulling at the ties around his wrists. He’d wrapped his fingers around Steve’s cock, then, didn’t jerk him off or anything, just held it, felt the weight of it, the heat of it in his hand. He’d kissed him and kissed him and bit at his bottom lip, bit hard enough to break the thin skin, hard enough to make it swell between his lips. 

When Steve started to whimper, Billy moved onto his neck. Took a handful of hair and pulled his head to the side, mean about it, just like Steve likes, and kissed at his neck, licked at it, sucked at it, nipped at it until Steve’s dick started to leak a little in his hand. Pulled a little harder about it, made Steve gasp, made his hips twitch.

Held him like that when he bit down, bit  _hard_ , harder than he ever had before, kept biting until Steve started begging, dick twitching hard and constant in his hand. Held him like that while he eased up a little, made like he was gonna take his teeth away before biting down again, round two. He’d had to take his hand off Steve’s dick at that point. Getting way too close. 

Steve is fucking amazing. Billy is amazed by him. 

Billy’d moved on to his nipples after that, started with his fingers, pinching a little while he kissed Steve’s mouth. Pinching harder when he moved back to lick at the purple bruise on his neck, relentless, hard as he could manage while he licked sweetly at the mark, kissed it real gentle. Moved on down after that, scraped his teeth down Steve’s chest to his pretty dark nipples and licked and kissed at them until Steve was gasping, muscles tight as hell.

He thinks the biting was what did it, tipped Steve from turned on and keyed up to desperate and fucking  _gone_. He started whimpering when Billy started biting at the left one, breath coming in these hitched little gasps, squirming like he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to pull away or lean into it. By the time Billy was done with the right one, Steve was in tears, and his nipples were dark red, a little bruised, maybe, his dick shiny and dark and leaking. 

Steve’s kind of a mess. Billy’s dizzy with it. 

He pulls back, runs his thumbs real gentle over Steve’s nipples and watches his face, how he licks at his swollen lip and winces in what appears to be a good way. 

‘Hey,’ Billy says, and Steve looks up at him, kinda dazed. Billy smiles. He’s so fucking pretty. ‘You with me?’ 

Steve licks his lips and nods.

‘Are you really?’ 

‘I-’ Steve says, swallows, looks at Billy all wide eyed. Billy puts his hands on Steve’s cheeks. 

They’d talked about this, start to finish. Had a plan. Billy hadn’t expected Steve to. Go under. 

‘Gotta come back, baby, if you want me to beat your ass like we planned.’ 

Steve’s breath hitches. ‘God, Billy. You gotta.’ 

‘Yeah? Still want it?’ 

Steve nods, quick and sharp and real enthusiastic. ‘Yeah,’ he swallows, licks his lips again like he can’t stop doing it, ‘yeah. God Billy, ‘m so fucking-’ he glances down at his dick, back up at Billy. Billy’s stomach flips over pleasantly. Seeing Steve this turned on is a fucking  _rush_. ‘My dick  _hurts_  it’s so hard, god.’ 

Billy grins. ‘Good thing you’re into that, huh?’ 

Steve huffs out a breath, half a laugh, maybe. ‘Guess so.’ 

Yeah. Steve’s back. Billy grabs both his nipples and pinches and  _twists_ , and Steve swears, shoulders curling forward. 

‘You motherfucker,’ Steve breathes. 

Billy leans in and presses his lips to Steve’s, lets him push it deeper, meets Steve’s tongue with his own, lets himself moan into his mouth and clutch at his hair. 

‘You still want it?’ Billy asks when he can bring himself to pull away.

Steve nods, dick jumping. ‘Yeah. God, please.’ 

‘Want my hand?’ 

Steve shakes his head. ‘Like we talked about.’ 

‘You’re  _sure_?’ Billy asks, runs his hands down Steve’s arms. ‘Belt’s gonna hurt a hell of a lot more than my hand did.’ 

Steve’s dick jumps again. ‘Yeah, that’s, uh. That’s kinda the whole point.’ 

God. Billy kisses him again, kisses him for a long moment, wraps his hand around the back of Steve’s neck and holds him close and licks the taste of blood off his spilt lip. 

He looks Steve in the eye when he pulls back, looks him in the eye as he gets up on his knees and shifts out of the way and  _pushes_ , shoves Steve down until his shoulders hit the bed and his ass is in the air. 

He gets off the bed, picks his belt up off the floor while Steve watches, breath coming quick, hands in fists at the small of his back.

Billy’s dick throbs. He crawls back up next to Steve on the bed, runs his hand from his tailbone to his neck, buries his hand in Steve’s hair. 

The first hit lands right across both cheeks, and Steve gasps. Billy scratches at his scalp and hits him again, watches as the line of it fills out pink across Steve’s cheeks. 

‘God,’ Steve breathes, and Billy nods, swallowing around the thick knot in his throat. He pulls back and hits Steve again, a little harder, at the bottom of his cheeks right where they meet his thighs. Steve cries out, hips jerking. Billy’s heart pounds in his chest, breath coming a little quicker.

He doesn’t know how long he can do this. Doesn’t know how long he can hold out before he’s gotta.

He hits Steve again.

‘God, fuck,’ Steve whimpers, and Billy slides his hand back up, laces his fingers with Steve’s. Steve squeezes, makes this little noise that makes Billy’s chest ache, makes his dick throb. ‘Again, fuck, I-’ 

Billy smacks him again, totally transfixed by the way the skin goes white before filling in red. Some of the spots where the stripes overlap are starting to turn a the same color purple red as the bruise on his neck. Billy thinks about how he’s gonna get to press his fingers into them and make Steve gasp for days after this, and hits him again. Steve squeezes his fingers so hard it hurts. 

‘How,’ Billy swallows, voice thick as hell, ‘how you doing, babe?’ 

‘Couple more,’ Steve chokes out, ‘couple more, then. God.’ 

‘Like we talked about?’ 

Steve nods, squeezes his hand. ‘Yeah.’ 

Billy hits him again, and Steve sobs a little, hits him again and Steve tucks his hips under like he can’t help it before tilting them back, ready for it. Billy hauls off and hits him again, last one, hardest one, right where Steve’s reddest, tosses the belt aside and gets himself behind Steve, runs his palms over his tender cheeks, kisses at the reddest spots while Steve shakes. 

He gets the lube off the table by the bed and dumps some on his fingers, presses two of them into Steve while he slicks his dick up with the other hand. 

Steve’s fucking ready for him, keens while Billy presses in, all the way in, one long steady slide until his hips hit the heat of Steve’s ass. 

Billy tugs the tie around Steve’s wrists and Steve swears as it gives, as his numb, heavy arms hit the bed next to him. Billy plasters himself to Steve’s back, cover’s Steve’s hands with his own and pins his hands to the bed by his shoulders, rolls his hips, deep as he can get until Steve tightens around him, until his hips start stuttering a little.

‘Come on, baby,’ he breathes, nips at the back of Steve’s neck. 

Steve whimpers, and Billy’s so fucking close, just grinding into Steve’s ass. 

‘ _Billy_ ,’Steve whines, and that’s that. Billy comes, crying out into the skin between Steve’s shoulder blades, and then Steve’s coming too, hole fluttering around him, back bowing under him. 

‘Oh my god,’ Steve says, and Billy’s never heard him sound that fucked out before, never heard his voice sound like that. 

‘Steve, baby.’ Billy kisses at his neck, runs his hands up Steve’s sides, down his arms, wraps his arms around his waist.  

‘I’m. _Billy_.’ 

Billy smiles. ‘You’re  _Steve_.’ 

Steve huffs. ‘Fuck  _you_.’ 

There he is. Billy maneuvers them down, curls around Steve and holds him close, tight. 

‘That was fucking incredible,’ Steve says, shifting around onto his back in Billy’s arms, looking over at him. 

Billy kisses his cheek, tightens his arm around Steve’s waist. ‘You’re incredible.’ 

‘ _I'm?_ Billy, fuck. That was.  _Thank you_.’ 

‘What you wanted?’ Billy asks. 

‘God. Yeah. More than that.’ 

‘Your ass is gonna be bruised.’ 

‘Good,’ Steve says, ‘looking forward to it.’ 

Billy grins. ‘Kinky little shit.’ 

Steve tugs him down, kisses him. ‘You like me like this.’ 

‘Damn right.’ 


End file.
